


I'm Only Sleeping

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt: TV Tropes - Only One Bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Sleeping

Practically falling through the hotel room door, Tony paused as he took in the room. _Screw it, I’m too tired to deal with it now. Gibbs can yell at me in the morning._ He fell forward, already asleep as he face-planted in the middle of the bed.

Gibbs locked the door, dropping his overnight bag and toeing off his shoes where he stood. He slipped Tony’s shoes off before climbing on the bed and pushing Tony onto his side. Gibbs spooned behind him and smiled. Yeah, so there were rooms with two beds available. Tony didn’t need to know that.


End file.
